Generally, data centers are facilities that support the operation of IT equipment. In one aspect, a data center can involve managing the environment of the IT equipment (e.g., managing the temperature of the environment surrounding the IT equipment) to provide cooling for the IT equipment. Typical approaches to managing the environment of the IT equipment can include the use of conventional HVAC units to mechanically cool air. Such approaches can rely exclusively on mechanically cooling the air within the data center, which can lead to excessive power usage and inefficiency.